


Not Fair

by Vexed_Wench



Series: FFFC__100th Challenge [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Day Off, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Sam and Dean have a day out.
Series: FFFC__100th Challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798411
Kudos: 3
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Not Fair

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt carefree at the froday and allbingo on DW.

"Why are we doing this?" Sammy asked as they drove down the highway.

"Because it's the way we've always done things. You should be glad Dad thinks we can handle a simple water spirit on our own," Dean reminded him.

"This was supposed to be our day off. He promised we would be able to do something fun today. I guess we should be glad he gave us enough warning to wear something we can swim in," Sam complained nonstop. They continued to drive for the next half an hour.

"What are we doing here?" Sammy asked as Dean pulled into Randy's Water Park.

"This is our day off," Dean laughed at the outraged face Sam made.

"You tricked me," Sam pouted.

"I did and that was fun," Dean laughed as they walked towards the ticket gate.


End file.
